Unbreakable
by JillianForDays
Summary: Ren wakes up in a field and he finds a strange sighting a short distance away from him. [Entry to /r/RWBY's February MonCon] [One-Shot]


**This is my submission for the /r/RWBY's February MonCon. If you don't know what that is, I suggest checking it out.**

**Theme: Recovery**

**Characters (Must include, but not limited to): Lie Ren**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Gentle footsteps walked the broken path slowly, making way through the open clearing. Swaying rose buds and lilacs let their fresh scent into the air as loose petals were torn from the plants and whisked onto the wind. They danced and swayed as though a slow romantic song played in a hall, and guided them like two partners locked in content rhythm; all was well in the meadow that day. The silence that enveloped the traveler was not eerie nor uncomfortable in the slightest, it was rather soothing and relaxing. The breeze that blew through the outdoors rustled trees and dropped the dull green leaves to the ground, crunching and breaking under his soft movement.

The young boy stopped as he crossed over a small wooden bridge, standing close to the edge. His forearms rested on the unfinished and chipping railing as his magenta irises panned the surroundings. Beneath the old structure lied a flowing and crystal-like river, rippling as the current was broken by jutting out rocks and tree roots that grew out from the ground and into the stream. The occasional fish could be seen leaping from the stretch of water and flopping back in, disrupting the flow for the moment or two. Soon though the water would settle and continue on in the everlasting and peaceful flow. The sun that was just overhead by now was casting the golden rays over his dark black locks and shadowing his somewhat petite face. The skin was flushed and pale, lacking any sort of lively color. His cheeks were missing a rosy hue and the small amount of red that dusted over the bridge of his nose was also not present.

Distant laughter could be heard from the forest behind him and he turned his sharp chin over his shoulder to see if he could make out the figures in the distance. A shorter silhouette was bouncing up and down beside two taller ones, the two smaller shapes looking to be feminine. Upon closer inspection, the male could see the tinier girl banging her hands against the glass of the dome he was in. It was as though she was attempting to shatter the barrier and bust her way through, and even with the incredible strength that rippled through her arm muscles, the glass didn't even dent. What she was trying to do was hopeless. Curiously he made his way off of the bridge and strode through the shrubs and tall grass, closing the distance between him and the group of people slowly.

As he approached the now visible dome, he could see blue eyes light up and the frown plastered on the shortest girl's face lift to a beaming grin. Her movements on the impenetrable glass become rougher and more sporadic. Instead of well-placed punches to weaker spots in the glass, she wailed on it with full force with no direction or plan to her violence. Her knuckles would surely be bruised, bloody, and broken after this stupid attempt, but the boy couldn't help but smile at her trials.

"Nora!" The blonde's voice on the other side was muffled due to the thick barrier between them, but he could make out the words by reading his lips. "You need to calm down, he'll wake up soon."

Wake up? What did he mean by wake up? The loner blinked his eyes a few times and gave his hands a quick squeeze, testing his awareness. He did not _feel_ as though he was asleep. He felt conscious and self-aware of his surroundings. What was this kid on about? He ran a hand through his hair to rid it from his sight and fixed his gaze onto the red-haired girl who now had a gentle hand placed on the flailing girl's back. The words that left her mouth were too quiet for him to understand, but it only seemed to make Nora, as he found out her name was, even more frantic.

"I want him to wake up! Ren! Ren!" Nora's voice was strained and desperate, piercing his eardrums. The way she spoke sent a warm feeling through his heart and the boy smiled wider. The name sounded familiar to him, and before long he could remember what significance it held. His name was Ren.

Ren pressed his hands to the cold glass and looked down at her, his palms sticking to the dome as they made contact with it. His breath was shaky and it fogged up the glass a bit, but he could still see though and lock eyes with Nora. Her movements ceased and tight fists uncurled slowly, allowing her to press open palms against the space where his lied. "Nora…" Ren trailed off, suddenly feeling his cheeks warm to the pink color that lie there previously.

His eyes shot open and the busy sound of the hospital filled his mind. The picture of his teammates, separated from him on the other side of an indestructible dome quickly fizzled from his thoughts as a strong grip grabbed at his right hand. Nora. The look of reassurance that crossed over her face in that brief moment was enough to light him on fire, spark the energy back up in his tired soul. Droopy but newly-opened eyes moved around the room to inspect the area. Jaune and Pyrrha were not present, nor were any doctors. The door to the patient's room however was slightly ajar, leaking out the different sounds of the building and letting them flow in. All traces of words were lost though, and the dull chatter took the form of grumbles and incoherent sentences.

What Ren could hear perfectly though were the noises of soft cries coming from his partner beside him. He adverted his attention back to Nora and saw that she was holding onto him for dear life, streams of salty tears tainting her puffed out cheeks. Red splotches hung under her eyes that were closed tight and a few trailed down onto her cheeks as well. She looked so vulnerable, so afraid and so small. Ren's free hand gently stretched across his chest to run through her orange strands before running his thumb over a small pathway for a stray tear.

"It's okay Nora." He promised her softly. "It's recovery time now; we'll just keep moving forward."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, a review and or a favorite would be appreciated. Also voting for this competition starts on the 23rd, where a post on /r/RWBY will be made. If you so chose, it'd be awesome of you to vote for me :)**


End file.
